


ill hold your hand

by raymondinthekangolhat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: I have no idea, idk what too call it, ill probs add to these later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raymondinthekangolhat/pseuds/raymondinthekangolhat
Summary: this is a fan fiction about when jake and amy get caught in an active shooter situation
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. that morning

**Author's Note:**

> also, dont judge me, im not the best at writing but I'm giving it a go, I just had an idea for this au and decided to write it :)  
> I'm also not trying to copying anyone, I completely came up with the idea by myself and I'm sorry if someone has already done it

The elevator doors ping open to reveal Captain Holt standing tall. He scans the bullpen before opening the gate. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, as he walked across he noticed Scully and Hitchcock assembling burritos at their desks, Jeffords eating his yoghurt while signing a police report, Diaz on the verge of chucking her keyboard across the room and Charles explaining his favourite tai food restaurants in order to Jennings from downstairs. He nodded to each of them reflectively and took a seat behind his desk in his office and began signing and finishing police reports. He noticed the time 9:03, Peralta was late of course and Santiago was on maternity leave.

10 minutes later he decided to call Peralta, considering he still hadn’t arrived. He dialled the number and it went straight to voicemail. At the morning briefing, he gave out assignments, dismissed them and returned to his office. Diaz knocked on his door a few minutes later and he nodded her in. After sitting down awkwardly, she said, “Is everything okay with Peralta. I mean it’s like his to be late but I’m starting to worry about him.”  
“I tried calling his cell but it went straight to voicemail, I have no idea where he is.”  
“Can I take my break now and go to their apartment just to check up on them?”  
“Okay Diaz, that’s fine, call me when you get there.”

Rosa arrived at their apartment and parked her motorbike upfront. She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. No answer. Luckily, Jake had given her a key as the baby’s co - godmother. “Jake!” no response. “Amy?” no response. Now she was worried. She pulled out her phone to call Holt but as if it were a coincidence, his name popped up on the screen. “Sir, they're not at their apartment.”  
“Diaz, you have to get back here now.” and he hung up. She swiftly made her way out, slamming the door behind her and ran to her motorbike.


	2. what happened

She ran into the bullpen, clearly out of breath. “What's going on?”. The sound of a scanner and muffled shushes came from the briefing room. She walked in to see the squad gathered around a police radio scanner.  
“Be advised. We have a shooting or something going on in Brooklyn Heights.”  
“What’s happening?”  
“There's an active shooter in a bank in Brooklyn heights,” Terry responded  
“Requesting additional units.”  
“Has anyone been hurt?” Rosa asked.  
As if by magic the scanner responded, “We have people running, advising six or seven shots fire. We are aware of multiple casualties.”  
“Carter, 3125, show me going. 3125 I have you going”  
The group exchanged worried glances.  
“Beckett, 9632, show me going. 9632, I have you going.  
Gina looked confused, “what are they saying?”  
“They're telling dispatch their name and badge number to let them know that they're nearby.”  
“Santiago, 3263, show me going. 3263, I have you going.”  
Charles gasped, “Santiago as in Amy Santiago?”  
“Peralta, 9544, show me going. 9544, I have you going.”  
“Jake and Amy are there,” Rosa said.


End file.
